


Day 6

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [6]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Submissive On Top, Water Sex, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have one Vacation Day left! We were wondering if any of you would be intreasted in us keeping up with the LEEDUS fics. More story thrown in with the smut scattered out more. Dealing with things like work, cons and how their relationship affects their lives. Would love to hear from all of you about this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> The texting disaster is inspired by real life events involving me (starfire)! My phone and Autocorrect HATE me! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy stretched and yawned for the tenth time this morning. It was 5:00 am and way too damn early to be up on a vacation week but they needed to get packed up and ready to go. Andy planned to take Norman out driving in the country around Senoia and spend a relaxing day outdoors and watch the sunset together. He was loading up the truck and getting everything packed that they would need for the day out, cleaning coolers and getting them ready while Norman went to the store to get food for the trip. He was packing their ever present First Aid kit when he remembered something. Pulling out his cell phone, the stupid smartphone Norman got for him, he opened his contacts and pulled up ‘Boy’ then clicked text. 

Andy: Need cutter or off mosquito spray. Will be sucked drap if we don’t

Andy: Drake

Andy:Drop

Andy: DRY

Norman looked at the text. He burst into laughter inside the store. Andy couldn't work that phone, plus autocorrect hated him. Several people turned at the sound of laughter but he ignored them. 

Norm: You are too fucking cute. I'll get the spray but I think you'll get sucked dry anyway. Hehehe 

Andy: TEASE 

Norm: Your tease only Daddy. Plus I plan on pleasing you. I know you can see me on my knees in the woods, mouth full of your cock. My ass plugged. Picture it Daddy. 

Andy dropped a box of supplies when he read the text. He moaned at the image and sighed as he leaned against the bed of the truck. He was standing alone, in his driveway at 5:30am with a raging hard on. 

Andy: NORMAN! I’m going to ducking kill you. I’m standing in the driveway dock hard and you’re teasing!

Norm: Awwww, I'm sorry Daddy. I'll make it better when I get home. I promise. Wink wink 

Andy: you little ship! I’m gonna duck you until you can’t sit to ride!

Andy: God donkey

Andy: I hate this ducking phone

Andy: SKITTLETITS!

Andy: what the duck does that mean? SKITTLETITS

Cudlitz: Quack Quack

Steven: SKITTLETITS?

Jon: God Donkey? LMAO wtf did you do to him Normie?

Andy: WHAT? How are you seeing this Ducking God Donkey

Norman doubled over in laughter. He left the store to go to the car and collect himself. 

Norm: you must have sent a group text. This one is private. I'm laughing so hard I had to leave the store. Oh fuck that is funny. Puts skittles on the list, so you can taste the rainbow. Winks. 

Andy: I’ll taste the rainbow alright! What do you mean this one is privates? Genitals? Duck me! I’m gonna shove the phone up your sexy homo hot lips!

Andy: WHAT THE DUCK??? I HATE THIS DUCKING PICE OF SHIP BIRCH!!

Greg: now now, don’t take your issues out on the trees 

LOL someone needs to put this on Damn You Auto Correct.

Andy: NORMAN MARK REEDUS YOU SAID THIS WAS DICK!

Cudlitz: I can’t even breathe right now!!

Steven: LMAO!!

Melissa: it is five thirty in the morning and my phone is going nuts. Andy you have GOT to stop doing nasty things to ducks. ;) 

Greg: Someone is going to call PETA on Andy! LOL

Norm: I'm calling you as soon as I can speak 

Andy: DUCK YOU I’M THROWING THIS PIECE OF SHIP IN THE TRASH!!!

Norman took a deep breath. He did his best to stop laughing. He hit the call button for Daddy. 

Andy looked at the phone as it rang and growled. He tried to answer but every time he pushed at the screen it wouldn’t slide. “SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed down at the phone. Dogs in the neighborhood started barking. He took a deep breath and tried to slide the key one last time. “I fucking hate this phone, Norman.”

“I know Daddy. Just breathe for me, please?” 

“I can’t believe I sent that to everyone. It hates me! It picks on me on purpose!”

Norman smiled at the whine in Andy’s voice but didn't dare laugh. “I know Daddy. You didn't send all of it in the group, just the cussing part. It's okay. I promise. I'll be home soon. Is there anything else we need?” 

“This is all our fault you know. I only took this phone because you showed me how to send you pictures. No there is nothing else besides food, ice, drinks and spray.” He sat on the tailgate and pouted.

Norman could hear the pout in his man’s voice and hated he wasn't there to fix it. Norman purred in Andy’s ear via the phone. “I'll kiss it all better when I get home Daddy.” 

“No, not even going there again. This is how I sent a text to everyone! What if this phone does a conference call .. no. You just get your ass home soon and I will TELL you what I want to say,” he huffed. 

“Yes sir” he purred again. “Andy?” 

“Yeah pup?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he smiled into the phone like a big dork. 

Norman heard the smile in his voice and grinned. He hung up and went back into the store. He had to push the texts from his mind or he would burst into laughter again. Norman was beginning to think that phone really did hate Andy.

Norman grabbed a buggy and went to get the bug spray first. He thought over what he wanted to get to eat. He was focused on Andy and thanking him for the great week. He grabbed some bottled water, Coke and Andy's favorite beer. He strolled down the aisles. He grabbed hoagie rolls and that fancy mustard Andy liked. He smiled as he thought about Andy bitching about American mustard. He grabbed a jar of dill pickle spears. He headed to the deli for meat and cheese, making sure to pick what he knew Andy loved. He grabbed lettuce and then turned to the fruit. 

He eyed the strawberries. They had whipped cream in their fridge. After this morning Andy deserved a treat. Norman picked up a decadent cheesecake before grabbing two huge bags of ice. He hummed to himself as he headed to check out. In line, he grabbed a pack of skittles just because. Norman loaded his car and headed home. He was ready to be back by Andy’s side. 

Andy had loaded a big plastic tote with the air mattress, some pillows, sheets and a blanket. Always trying to be prepared he threw in a change of clothes for both of them, a couple of jackets, washcloths, and towels. He was sure to pack some wet wipes and also toilet paper. You never knew when you would need that. He was looking forward to spending the day with Norman just hanging out. They were best friends, boyfriends, and Dom/sub and he still couldn’t get enough time with Norman. It was like an addiction. He had just finished checking their backpack and making sure they would have everything they would need or want with them to play when he saw the car pull into the drive. He went to help Norman with the groceries.

Norman pulled Andy into his arms. “Miss me Daddy?” 

“Nope,” he smirked playfully before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.

“Ya sure? I can go back out. You can always text me.” Norman wiggled his eyebrows. 

Andy growled and nipped at Norman’s neck. “M’throwin that thing away.”

Norman kissed Andy’s face. “Can't.” 

“No?” he pouted adorably. “Why?”

Norman kissed the sweet pout away. “I might need you. So I need you to have in case we’re apart. Because I always need you.” He winked. 

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically, a crooked grin playing at his lips. “We better get this stuff in the coolers before the ice melts.”

Norman hugged him tight before pulling away. “Ice and drinks only please. I've got the food. No peeking Daddy!” 

He made a show of trying to peep into one of the bags and laughed when Norman swatted at his hand. “Ok, ok!” He started grabbing drinks and putting some of each kind in the cooler before grabbing one of the big bags of ice and busting it up on the driveway before pouring it over the drinks.

Norman shooed Andy inside. “No peeking!” After he was sure Andy was gone he packed the food carefully in ice, both on the bottom and on top. He had to grab chips and the whipped cream. He closed the cooler and slipped inside. He didn't see Andy. He grabbed the whipped cream. Then he picked out a bag of chips as well as pretzels from the cabinet. He ran back outside and put everything away. He shut the tailgate. Just a couple more things to grab upstairs and he would be set. 

Andy had gone out back to make sure everything was alright for them to leave for the day. When he went back inside he started placing some snack cakes, cookies, and other little goodies into a bag then poured he and Norman both two big travel mugs of coffee. Giving one last look around to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything he picked up their snacks and headed to the truck to wait for Norman. 

Norman passed Andy as he was heading inside. He pulled his man in for a brief but deep kiss. “I'll be right back Daddy.” 

He ran up the stairs and grabbed the little red velvet bag he had packed when Andy first told him about the outing. He slipped it inside his messenger bag. He didn't want Andy seeing it until it was time. Once downstairs he locked the door and climbed into the driver’s side of the truck. He put his bag behind Andy’s seat. He tossed the pack of skittles into Andy’s lap. “Breakfast.” He winked. 

Andy glared at him, “bastard.” He chuckled as he opened the bag and started eating them. “Not sharing just so you know,” he teased. He was glad Norman was driving today because he knew the back roads around here much better than Andy did.

Norman pulled something from his front pocket. “It's alright Daddy. I got a blow pop.” He laughed softly. He put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He thought he would stop by this local bakery on their way out of town for real breakfast. 

Andy glared at the blow pop and idly wondered if ants would be a problem later. He tossed a couple of the skittles in his mouth and took a drink of his coffee. “Ugh, skittles and coffee are not good together.”

Norman looked at Andy and laughed at the disgusted look on his face. “You are so fucking cute.” He shook his head. He took the back way to the bakery and parked on the side. “Why don't you sit here and I'll be right back.” 

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically again, “but I'm not cute! I’m ruggedly handsome,” he insisted. 

Norman leaned over and kissed him. “Oh you're both Daddy.”

Andy grabbed a fist full of Norman’s shirt and pulled him close for a deeper kiss. Once he felt Norman go slack from the kiss he let go and smiled. “Hurry back.”

Norman sighed deeply. His voice was husky. “Yes Daddy.”  

Norman climbed out of the truck and rounded the corner. With it still being pretty early there weren't many people inside yet. He ordered two of their huge gooey cinnamon rolls with caramel drizzle. He also got a cup of coffee to top off their travel mugs. He returned to the truck within ten minutes. He handed the box to Andy before pouring the coffee into their cups. “Ready Daddy?” 

Andy inhaled the scent coming from the box and his stomach growled. “Ready,” he nodded. He opened the box and tore a piece of the roll off and placed it in his mouth savoring the flavor. “Mmmm,” he purred. After they had pulled back out onto the road he tore a piece of the cinnamon roll off and placed it into Norman’s mouth. “They are so good.”

Norman licked Andy’s finger as he ate the piece of the roll from his lover’s hand. “you're favorite.” Norman winked. Today was all about Andy, even if he didn't know it yet. Norman turned the truck onto the highway, headed north. 

They finished the rolls as they drove and talked about some of the things they’d done on their vacation. “If you had to pick one thing, what would your favorite part be?”

“Besides, the part where you fuck me boneless?” 

Andy nearly spits his coffee all over the truck. Once he swallowed he laughed, “Well yeah because I try to do that at least once a week anyway.”

“You succeed more than once a week” Norman grinned. He thought about it for a moment. “The puppy play.” He felt the blush heat his cheeks. 

Andy smiled, “You seemed to really relax when we did that. Like you were really comfortable being a pup. We should stop by Sam’s place and pick up a few more puppy items tomorrow.”

“Yes please!” He couldn't hide his excitement nor did he try. “I was comfortable. Something just clicked and felt natural. It was easy to relax.” He paused before asking his question. “What was your favorite part?” 

“Seeing you so happy and comfortable in your own skin,” he smiled. This week had made some big changes in how Norman accepted himself and his submission. “I’m proud of how much you’ve let go this past week. I think seeing Jeffrey and Chris was a big boost for you.”

“I wasn't expecting that. I've known Jeffrey for years and never knew he was a Dom. I've met Chris at parties before but didn't have much interaction with him. I know you tell me other celebrities are in the lifestyle but it was reassuring to see one of them. I was frustrated with myself that I couldn't find my words. My mind was trying to process it all.” He reached over and took Andy’s hand. “Thank you for this week.” 

He kissed the back of Norman’s hand. “This week has been my pleasure sweetheart. I love doing things for you and it’s been an amazing week for me too.” He ran his thumb over Norman’s hand. “Tomorrow when Jeff and Chris come over I want you to just relax and talk to them. You don’t have to be down in subspace all the time. I want you to get to know Chris, he’s really down to earth and nice. I think it would do you good to have a submissive friend that you can talk to.”

“I love doing things for you too, Daddy. I think can do that. It would be nice to have someone who knows what it feels like in subspace to talk to at times. I already know one thing about him. Well two actually.” 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“He’s in love with Jeffrey is the first one. The second one is he thinks you're hot.” 

“What? Pshh.” Andy dismissed the idea. He wasn’t one to think of himself as hot or sexy. He was just Andy. “He had debilitating anxiety issues as well. He’d gotten counseling, reads source material on how to self-help, and is doing much better now but Jeffrey is always worried about him.”

“He always comes across so outgoing. He is friendly with his fans and the photographers. I had no idea he had anxiety issues. He hides it well. He still thinks you're hot, trust me.” 

“Oh stop it,” he waved him off. “He’s doing better thanks to Jeff but Jeff had to talk to Robert Downey Jr. about keeping an eye on him during press junkets. Robert would take charge and talk him down if Chris’s brother couldn’t be there.”

“Like you did with Jon?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Need someone I can trust with you in case I can’t be there.”

Norman nodded. “I understand that. It does help knowing that I can trust him if you aren't there. I guess Chris and have a lot in common.  I don't like being away from you. I don't know how they do it. We’re lucky as hell to work together.” 

“Yeah it’s hard enough when you go off to film movies during our down time but if we couldn’t at least be together while we were working half the year I’d go insane.”

“I still come back to you even in our off time. I always will. I just know your kids like having you to themselves sometimes.”

“Please, my kids think ‘Nanny Norman’ hung the sun and moon,” he laughed. “They prefer hanging out with you more than me. I understand the movie thing though and I admire your work ethic. I just have to have some down time away from cameras.”

“I know babe. That's why I don't beg you to come with me. Your kids adore you, Andy. Never doubt that. They love being with you.” He squeezed Andy’s hand. 

“I would go with you sometimes if you wanted,” he hedged. He sometimes felt like Norman needed to be alone in the spotlight. Andy felt like he was sort of leeching off of Norman’s own personal sun sometimes. He didn’t realize that people loved him or how popular he was himself. He was very lucky and he knew it. He had Norman, his kids who really did love him and who  he loved with all his heart, and Gael who was a great friend and he did love her. She would always have a part of his heart but Norman was his world. 

“Always want you with me, Andy.” He looked at him fully as he pulled off the highway onto a small dirt road. 

Andy looked around at the beautiful scenery. Rural Georgia really was a beautiful place to be and so different than England. The trees were lush and beautiful there were creeks and lakes scattered around the green land. Spots of shade and sun, some things that looked like they had not been touched by man and others that were man made with such skilled craftsmanship that it would put the most brilliant artist to shame. Andy managed to sum all this up in the wittiest way possible as he pointed out the window and said, “Cow!”

Norman chuckled as Andy pointed and exclaimed. “And what do cows say?” Norman felt like teasing his man a little more. 

It turned out to be a field of cows instead of just one. He was in such a happy mood that when Norman teased him he did his best cow impression. “Moooooooooooo!” He nearly died with laughter when a cow mooed back. “Oh my God! Did you hear that?”

Norman loved seeing Andy like this, so carefree and lighthearted. Few people ever saw that side. “He answered you, babe!” Norman laughed easily with Andy. He slowed the truck then stopped at the padlocked gate. He put it in park. 

Andy looked around at their location and saw the gate. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere off the beaten path. Away from cameras and people.” He winked before he opened the truck door. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the gate. He pulled the truck through then got back out to lock the gate again. He noticed Andy watching him closely. 

Andy loved to watch Norman move. The way his muscles worked under the material of his clothes. Every muscle toned and shaped so perfectly that it was almost criminal not to admire them. 

Norman slowly eased the truck down the private road. He knew no one would disturb them here. He had gotten permission from the owner to come and go as he pleased. Norman had made sure that no one would be around today. He parked the truck under a shady tree. It was close enough to the water that Norman heard it running. He cut the engine and looked at Andy, wanting to see his reaction. 

Andy looked around at the beauty of the place. He could see the stream flowing and hear the water washing over the rocks as the wind blew through the trees. “This is beautiful,” he said in awe as he got out of the truck. “How did you find this place?”

“Riding on my bike during the first season of filming. I stopped to take pictures and the owner pulled up. He’s a big fan. We got to talking and he showed me around. Told me I could come back. I did so much he made me a key.” Norman shrugged. 

Andy pulled Norman into his arms and kissed him. “You are amazing you know that?”

“No, but I like that you think I am.”  He kissed Andy tenderly. He quickly sprayed them both with the bug spray he had grabbed as he left the truck. “Come on, I want to see something.” He took Andy’s hand and led him through a copse of trees toward the water. 

He squeezed Norman’s hand and walked with him the short distance to the water.

Norman turned Andy to face the falls. He loved the look on his man’s face. 

Andy stared, speechless at the beauty before him; a small, natural rock waterfall that was filling a small pond of crystal clear water which fed the small stream near their truck. It was completely surrounded by thick trees and the only way to the falls seemed to be the way they came in. “It’s breathtaking sweetheart,” he said with tears in his eyes. Norman always had a way of making him feel like the most special person on earth.

“It sure is” Norman replied. Never taking his eyes off Andy. He reached up to wipe the tears off his man’s face. “That water feels amazing and skinny dipping is encouraged.” He grinned as he spoke. 

The thought of Norman skinny dipping here alone made his eyebrow shoot up. He knew Norman would have been alone but couldn’t help but tease him. “Yeah and who encouraged it? Who have you been skinny dipping with?”

“I've been skinny dipping alone. The owner gave me permission to be as free out here as I wanted. You’re the only person I've ever brought out here. That first season was rough, being away from Ming. Feeling like the odd man out at first. This became my place. I came out here when it was too much.” 

“You were never the odd man out sweetheart. I wish I would have noticed you struggling sooner. I hate the thought of you going through that alone all that time.” He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck. He walked along the water’s edge hand in hand with the man who held his heart. “You know something?”

“What's that babe?” Norman smiled over at Andy. 

Andy tugged Norman to him and kissed his head. “I really do love you.” Having said that he shoved Norman off the edge of the bank into the water and laughed heartily. 

Norman came up sputtering, thankful he hadn't worn his boots and that he had left his phone in the truck. “Asshole!” He lifted up and swept Andy’s legs out from under him, dragging him into the water. “Oh you want to play rough?” He sucked on Andy’s neck before taking them both under. 

“Ahh!” Andy yelped as he crashed into the water, shoes hat and all. He stayed underwater for a good while just to make Norman nervous then popped up right behind him only to be grabbed by Norman and taken under again. When they came back up he was laughing. “I’m pretty sure we are doing this skinny dipping thing wrong.”

“I didn't have a choice! So I didn't give you one either.” He laughed as he splashed Andy with water. Norman rose and starting peeling off his shirt. He wrung it out then climbed out of the pond to hang it on a branch. He slipped off his soaked sneakers and socks. He grumbled about wet denim before he unceremoniously stripped naked. He hung his jeans up then turned to Andy. “Well?” 

Andy whistled catcalls and yelled “Take it off baby!” as Norman stripped. When he was done and turned to Andy the man couldn’t hide his hungry look. “Yes?”

Norman growled. “I want you naked. Now.” His voice was low and possessive. He walked toward Andy, noting the hunger in Andy’s eyes.

Andy backed away slowly, teasingly as Norman got back in the water. “Then you should undress Daddy,” he purred.

“Oh I plan on it, Daddy.” Norman swam toward him and grabbed him by the belt. He stood and pulled Andy against him. Norman caught his lover’s mouth in a demanding kiss. He started peeling Andy’s shirt up over his chest. “Arms up Daddy” he growled into their kiss. 

“Yes sir,” he teased and lifted his arms. 

Norman took Andy’s shirt and hat off at the same time. He turned and threw them on the bank. He backed Andy up to the rock shelf by the waterfall. Once Andy was seated he lifted each leg getting rid of shoes and socks. He tossed them up next to the shirt and hat. Norman tugged Andy’s hips forward. As he did he unbuckled the belt and tugged off the jeans as quickly as he could. He tossed them behind him. Happy now that Andy was naked, Norman crawled up into his lap. 

Andy loved it when Norman took charge like this. He knew the kind of man his submissive was, the kind he thought was perfect. He was submissive to Andy and only Andy and he was not weak or feminine, he was all man. Rough, tough, and well defined which only made his submission even better for Andy. Most of all Norman was his lover and his best friend and he trusted him with his life just as much as Norman trusted Andy with his. 

Andy looked over at the clothes Norman had tossed on the ground in a wet heap and smirked. “I see how it is,” he teased playfully. “Hang your clothes up all nice and proper and throw mine on the ground in a heap.” He was acting like he wasn’t fully aware that a very naked and aroused Norman Reedus was sitting in his lap, wet and writhing or that his own dick was hard and arching up to his stomach. 

“Gave you the chance to get out and let me hang them up but told me to come get you.” Norman’s eyes were burning with desire. He shoved his body forward to grind his own cock against Andy’s. “But if you're that worried about it Daddy…” Norman moved as if to get up. 

Andy moaned as Norman ground against him causing their erections to ground together. “Don't you dare!” he growled and pulled Norman back down kissing him passionately as he ran his hands over the firm globes of his ass. 

Norman moaned as he sucked Andy’s tongue. He loved it when Andy massaged his ass. He loved anything Andy did to his ass! He wanted his lover. Norman knew from times in the shower with Andy that lube wasn't necessary so he wasn't about to leave his lover’s side. He kissed down Andy’s neck. He rolled one erect nipple between his thumb and index finger. A wicked plan entered his mind. He continued to kiss down Andy’s neck to his chest. Norman relished the moan coming from Andy. Norman wrapped his lips around Andy’s free nipple and sucked. He looked up at Andy’s face. 

Andy moaned as Norman’s scruff scratched down his skin only to have the sting soothed by soft, wet lips. When he felt Norman working his nipple between his fingers he sucked in a deep breath and bit at his lip. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he sighed. “Feels so good.” He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him, enjoying the attention. When He felt Norman’s mouth latch around the other nipple his hips bucked up of their own accord. “Oh God!” He was so sensitive right now that the touch rolled through him like a train.

Norms could see how sensitive Andy was, the goose bumps were popping up everywhere. Norman eased the nipple from his mouth and simply licked it several times. He mouthed and kissed his way down Andy’s stomach. He avoided the straining cock in front of him. Norman stretched himself out on his stomach down on the rock shelf where they sat. He wiggled his ass to get Andy’s attention now that the man’s eyes were open. Norman grinned then sucked three of his fingers into his mouth. He made a slow and torturous show of angling his ass just right and spreading his cheeks. 

Thanks to all their extra activity this week Norman was a little loose but not too much. One finger slid in easily so he added a second one. He kissed Andy’s thighs, careful to avoid touching his cock. He licked at the jutting hipbones in front of him. He bit his own lip as he slid a third finger inside. He wanted to be prepped but he was getting impatient. He licked down the trail of hair dusting Andy’s stomach from his bellybutton to this crotch. He locked eyes with Andy before swallowing the tip of his lover’s cock as he slid a fourth finger inside himself. 

Andy’s breathing sped up and his muscles tightened in anticipation as his lover kissed his way down his body; the pace tortuously slow. Just when Norman got close to the  one spot he needed him to touch he avoided it entirely. Andy let out a pitiful whine when he didn’t get the attention he’d expected but he opened his eyes and looked down when he felt Norman move. “So hot,” he hissed as he watched his boy wiggle his ass for him.

When he saw Norman’s fingers disappear behind him followed by a soft moan as Norman breached himself his cock twitched excitedly. “Oh yeah sweetheart. Work yourself open wide for me,” he said as he reached out to stroke his own aching length. He kept each stroke slow and light just enjoying the show that was being put on for him. When he saw Norman add a fourth finger he had to drop his hand to his side so he didn’t cum from the sight alone. 

As soon as he moved his hand Norman’s mouth ascended on him and he had to throw his head back in pleasure when Norman sucked on the head of his cock. He had to force himself not to snap his hips up and slam himself down his boy's throat. “Fuck me Norman!” he hissed.

Norman saw the tension in Andy’s body. He knew that Andy was fighting the urge to fuck his face and cum down his throat. Norman kept his tongue swipes soft and light. He didn't suck hard. He scissored his fingers in his ass. He needed Andy inside him now. When Andy cried out Norman smiled. He didn't say a word. Instead, he moved lightning quick back into Andy’s lap. He didn't waste any time sinking down on Andy’s cock. 

Once Andy was fully seated inside of Norman, Norman began to ride him hard and fast. He watched as Andy slowly brought his head back up. Norman caught Andy’s mouth in a deep kiss. He moved his hands quickly, touching Andy everywhere, adding to the sensations. 

Norman moved so fast that Andy didn’t even realize that he was climbing back up his body until Norman was sinking down on his dick. He couldn’t stop his hips from snapping up hard and fast causing his erection to slam deeper faster. When Norman was sitting all the way down Andy lifted his head and looked at his boy. God he looked so amazing as he rode Andy, moving up and down fast and sharp causing Andy to slip almost free before sinking down and swallowing him back up completely. He melted into the kiss that Norman was giving him as his body tried to find which sensations to focus on the most. “So hot sweetheart,” he panted as he grabbed Norman’s ass and used his hands to slam his hips down harder so that he pressed against his prostate with each thrust. 

“Oh fuck!” Norman panted against Andy’s lips. His hands slowing and focusing on Andy’s chest. He could feel how close Andy was. He wanted to make his lover feel as good as Andy always made him feel. He sucked Andy’s bottom lip as Andy slammed into him harder. Norman tugged at the sensitive nipples of his lover. “Yes Daddy!”  Norman’s tongue swept against the roof of Andy’s mouth. He put so much feeling into the kiss. He felt Andy melting against him. He lifted his body almost completely off of Andy. As he slammed back down he clenched his muscles around Andy’s throbbing cock. 

Andy was lost in his lover and all the attention he was getting. As Norman’s hands slowly rubbed over his chest, tweaking his nipples ever so often just enough to make Andy shiver, he gasped. When Norman kissed him he couldn’t help but tangle his hands in his boy’s hair and hold on for dear life. He loved this man more than he’d ever loved anyone in his life and he knew Norman felt the same. 

As Norman lifted himself off of Andy and slammed back down Andy came undone. He bent his knees planting his feet on the rock, reached behind himself with one hand to brace his body and started slamming his hip up into Norman as Norman slammed back down on him. “Oh fuck, not gonna last Norm,” he groaned. Using his free hand he started stroking his boy hard and fast in time with their movements. After a few more thrusts Andy came with a growl shooting his load deep inside his lover.

Norman licked Andy’s ear. His whisper was husky. “Yes Daddy. Cum inside me. Oh fuck, feels so good.” He was panting hard. Norman squeezed his muscles, milking Andy. He ran his hands over Andy’s back, soothing him. He sought out his man’s mouth again. He loved kissing Andy. He sucked at Andy’s bottom lip. He was trying so hard to hold on; andy’s thrusts and his hand were pushing Norman past his breaking point. 

It took a few moments for Andy’s head to clear enough to realize he hadn’t given Norman permission to cum. Still working his hand over Norman’s throbbing erection he rasped, “Cum for me boy! Paint my chest with it,” he demanded. 

Norman moaned and yelled, “fuck yes!” He loved marking Andy in any way. He took his hand to help Andy aim his cock. Norman released with a guttural cry. He shivered and writhed against Andy. His teeth found Andy’s shoulder. He bit gently but hard enough to make a mark. “Mine” he growled. His body sagged against Andy. Both of their breaths were ragged. He kissed the exposed skin near his face. He collapsed heavily and clung to Andy for a few moments.

Once Norman’s head stop spinning he slowly sat up. He used the water rushing around them to cool Andy’s brow. They were both slick with sweat and Norman’s semen. Norman chuckled as he thought about how easy clean up would be in the water. He reluctantly moved off of Andy’s lap. He took Andy by the hands. “Come with me babe.” Norman led them out a little deeper into the water. Norman was standing. He pulled Andy into his arms and wrapped Andy’s legs around his waist. He sank down so that they were floating in the deeper water. He kissed down Andy’s jaw. 

The cool water felt good to Andy’s overheated skin as Norman pulled him deeper into the lake. He gasped when he felt Norman pull his legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist but he melted into the embrace. He lazily kissed Norman’s shoulder and neck as they floated in the water, his hands lightly rubbing the other man’s muscular back. Finally capable of forming words again he whispered, “Yours sweetheart, always yours.”

Norman smiled. He ran his tongue over the mark he made on Andy’s shoulder. “And I'm yours.” He carried Andy a little further out in the water, content to take their time. He wanted to spoil Andy a little. He saw the look on Andy's face and gave a small laugh. “Let me take care of you, babe. Just relax.” He kissed Andy’s nose. 

Andy purred when Norman said he was Andy’s. Andy leaned his head forward and bit Norman on the same shoulder, in the same place that Norman had bit him giving them matching marks, Andy making Norman’s darker. “You have already taken care of me, sweetheart,” he cooed, still boneless and sated. He rested his body against Norman’s letting the other man take all his weight since they were in the water.

Norman shivered as Andy bit him. He gasped softly. He felt Andy melt against him. He couldn't fight the smile that played on his lips. “I love taking care of you.” He cupped water in his hand and let it cascade over Andy’s back. He washed Andy’s hair with the clear water. He kissed the water droplets on Andy’s shoulders. “Lean back for me babe.” 

Andy did as he was told and relinquished his grip on Norman’s body so he could lean back, head almost resting in the water. 

Norman washed Andy’s chest and stomach gently. He enjoyed touching Andy anytime. He cleaned his lover slowly. He watched Andy’s face. The tension and stress of always being in control melted away. Norman loved seeing Andy like this, so relaxed. When he was sure that Andy wouldn't be sticky anywhere he pulled Andy back into his arms. He rested Andy’s head on his shoulder. He kissed his man’s temple. “Hungry babe?” 

“Mmm,” he nodded lazily. He didn’t really want to get out of the water or out of his lover's arms but his stomach was growling. “I could eat,” he nodded. Turning himself around to face Norman he reached out to take care of him. “Let me clean you up sweetheart,” he said wanting to take care of his boy instead of his boy having to care for him. 

“Not this time love. I got this.” He cleaned himself up quickly so he could take care of his man. He lifted Andy bridal style and carried him out of the water. He asked Andy to grab his shirt off the tree branch. He shifted Andy so he had one hand free. He laid the shirt on the picnic table. He sat Andy on the shirt with a kiss. “Sit right here babe.” 

Norman gathered up Andy’s clothes and spread them out to dry. He walked over to the truck and grabbed the air mattress and the sheet.  He set the bed up under the willow tree. Once it was inflated and the sheet draped over it, he picked Andy back up. He carried his man to the mattress. “Why don't you stretch out while I fix lunch?”

Andy never ceased to be surprised at his lover’s strength. The man lifted Andy and carried him out of the water like he weighed nothing. Granted Andy was skinny but he was all muscle but so was Norman. He sat on the picnic table and watched his boy move. Norman wasn’t bashful of his nakedness here and it was beautiful to watch. “What are you doing?” Andy laughed when Norman came back over and picked him up again. When he was placed on the air mattress like one of the most precious things in the world he shook his head. “What did I do to deserve all of this?” he asked with tears in his eyes.

Norman stroked Andy’s cheek. “Everything you do is for me. I know that. Let me spoil you every once in awhile. You deserve so much more than this.” He kissed Andy tenderly. 

“You spoil me by just being with me Norman,” he said honestly. “I love taking care of you and making you happy. It’s what makes me happy.”

Norman knew he meant what he said. “I know love, but sometimes I need to take care of you. You need it too, even if you don't realize it. It makes me happy to be with you no matter who is taking care of who.” He watched Andy’s face as he spoke. He needed Andy to believe him and know that Andy wasn't a burden, ever. 

Andy thought about what Norman was saying. He had always believed that Norman liked feeding him and pampering him but he never thought about Norman wanting to take care of him sometimes like he took care of Norman. He didn’t mind it at all, in fact, he was enjoying it a lot if he were honest. “You take care of me a lot Norman but I love the fact that you want to do this for me,” he smiled. “I love it when you spoil Daddy.”

“Good, because I really love spoiling Daddy.” He kissed Andy fully on the lips before getting up. He walked to the truck. After two trips he had the coolers, his bag and everything they needed. He knelt on the air mattress beside his man. He took out a beer from the drink cooler and handed it to Andy. He opened the food cooler and set about making Andy a sandwich. He put chips and pickles on the plate as well. He made his own sandwich so Andy wouldn't fuss. He may be taking care of Andy today but he wasn't going to ignore their rules. 

He let Andy get a good look at the food on the plate. He lifted a chip to his man’s lips. “Open for me babe.” 

Andy propped himself up on his elbow and opened his mouth accepting the chip and chewing it. He noticed that everything on the plate was something he really loved and he understood why Norman insisted on making the trip to the store this morning. “Mmm.”

Norman smiled as Andy made a soft noise of pleasure. He broke off a piece of the sandwich and lifted it to Andy’s lips. He moved so that he was sitting behind Andy. He pulled Andy in between his legs, Andy's back resting against Norman’s chest. He continued to feed Andy small bites for a bit before eating a little himself. 

Andy reached back and adjusted Norman so Norm Jr wasn’t poking him in the back. He ate happily loving the attention and cuddles from Norman. Andy watched to be sure that Norman was eating also and smiled when he took a bite for himself. Once their food was gone Andy held the beer up for Norman to take a drink. When his lover accepted the bottle Andy picked up Norman’s other hand and kissed his palm. “I love you.”

Norman took a long drink from the bottle of beer. He sighed softly at the kiss Andy placed on his palm. “I love you more Andrew.” He placed the bottle in the cup holder on top of the cooler. He wrapped his arms around Andy. Norman nuzzled Andy’s neck before placing a soft kiss on his ear. 

Andy turned them so they were on their sides facing each other. He couldn’t hide his laugh at Norman’s surprised squeak. Andy loved being “Daddy” and “sir” but it made his heart flutter when Norman told him he loved him and used his name. 

He ran one hand through Norman’s hair and let the other ghost over Norman’s side until it rested on his hip. Andy leaned forward and kissed his lover lazily savoring the moment and taking his time to explore Norman’s mouth. He knew it and everything on Norman’s body better than he knew his own and he loved the fact that he knew exactly where to touch him to relax him or excite him. 

Norman sighed deeply into the kiss. He opened more for Andy enjoying the feel of his man exploring him. The afternoon sun wasn't a concern with the shade from the tree so he knew the heat on his skin had more to do with the man touching him than the weather. Slowly he took Andy’s wrists in his hand. He lifted them above Andy’s head as he rolled on top of his man. He settled his weight, careful not to hurt Andy. He saw the question in Andy’s eyes. He broke the kiss with a soft smile. He eyed his messenger bag. “Dessert now or later love?” 

“You are taking care of me today so you choose,” he smiled. 

“Do you trust me?” He knew the answer but he needed to hear it before he moved on to the next part of his plan. 

“With my life,” he said honestly and without hesitation. 

Norman reached over and into his bag. He removed a length of red rope and a dark crimson tie that he bought Andy for Christmas one year. “Think I'll feed you dessert.” He winked as he lifted the tie to Andy’s face. “But you'll have to rely on your other senses this time.” 

Andy’s cock gave an interested twitch even though he was still well sated.  He loved the way his boy’s mind worked. “Mmm and what other senses am I going to need?” he asked as he lifted his head so that Norman could blindfold him.

He grinned as he secured the tie around Andy’s eyes. Once he was sure it was tight enough that Andy couldn't see anything he took Andy’s wrists in his hands. He wrapped the silken rope around the man’s wrists before tying a secure knot. “Taste, hearing…” He dipped his head and licked Andy’s nipple. “Touch, but not in the way you might think.” He chuckled against Andy’s chest. “Oh smell might help.” He wiggled against Andy playfully. 

“Humm taste?” He felt Norman stretch up and lifted his head licking a stripe up Norman’s chest. “Tastes yummy,” he purred playfully.

Norman chuckled. “Oh does it?” He moved away far enough to reach into the cooler. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it. “I bet I can make it taste better.” He uncapped the can and sprayed a small line of the cream on his chest. He watched Andy’s ears perk up at the sound. Norman removed the strawberries from the cooler before straddling Andy again. He put a strawberry to Andy’s lips just long enough for him to feel the texture. He cradled Andy’s head and lifted his mouth to where the whipped cream covered Norman’s chest. “Taste babe.” 

Andy licked out toward whatever had touched his lips but it was gone almost as quick as it came. He let his tongue trace his lips for any hint of the taste. When Norman lifted his head and told him to taste he could smell a sweet scent. He stuck his tongue out and licked. When his tongue touched the foamy cream he realized how heightened his senses were. Normally he would not have paid attention to the texture of the fluffy, creamy substance just the sweet taste but now it was all so vivid. He continued to lap at Norman’s chest trying to follow the path of the cream. Sometimes he strayed from the path just to hear Norman’s gasps as he licked his bare skin. “So sweet but there is an underlying flavor that I just can’t place. I might need to do it some more to see if I can place it.”

Norman laughed freely. “You think so?” He smiled at Andy’s lopsided grin. He popped a strawberry into Andy’s mouth. “Well since I want you to use your other senses. I think we could arrange another taste.” Norman sprayed his left nipple with the cream as Andy chewed the strawberry. “Ready?” 

Andy chewed the sweet berry and cleared his pallet. “Mmm humm,” he nodded as he lifted his head again. He let his tongue trace around Norman’s sculpted chest searching until he found the cream again. He flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe this time. He felt something under his tongue, a small bump. Norman’s nipple he realized! He latched onto the nipple and sucked as he worked his tongue over it, teasing it into a hard nub. 

“Fuck babe! You are hungry aren't you?” He moaned as Andy teased his nipple. He ground against Andy’s crotch just a little, careful not to be rough. He was enjoying the sensations Andy’s talented tongue created. He wanted to let his man explore and play but he was dying to taste Andy. 

“It’s this flavor, it’s my favorite,” he purred before scraping his teeth teasingly over the hard nub. He licked the sting away and soothed the nipple before pulling away again. “I can’t get enough of it.” He moaned when Norman ground against him and he started getting hard. 

“Lay still for me love.” Norman shivered as he felt Andy getting hard. He placed another strawberry in his lover's mouth. Norman sprayed a long line of the whipped topping from Andy’s collarbone to his belly button. He dipped his head and began licking the sweet foam up. “Mmmmmm. You taste so fucking, good babe.” Norman planted kisses all over Andy’s chest before licking the cream again. He ran a berry through the cream and popped it into Andy’s mouth. “See how good you taste?” 

Andy gasped when the cool cream hit his skin then moaned when he felt Norman’s tongue against his skin. “So good pet,” he praised. He accepted the strawberry that Norman offered him then licked the cream from his lips. “Don’t taste near as good as you do,” Andy insisted. 

“You taste better Daddy. Trust me.” He licked and sucked up all the cream on andy’s chest. He shifted so that he could reach back into the cooler again. He took out a piece of the cheesecake. He lifted it under Andy’s nose. “What do you smell babe?” 

He took a deep breath and concentrated on what he smelled. “A light scent of Cinnamon and,” he sniffed again, “something sweet.” 

“Mmm hmmm.” Norman put the piece to Andy’s lip. “Small bite love.” He watched Andy bite into the treat. His cock jumped as Andy licked his lips. 

Andy touched his tongue to the treat first, jumping slightly at the odd texture. He took a small bite as Norman had told him too. As soon as the morsel hit his tongue he moaned happily. It was his favorite dessert; cheesecake! “Mmm so good!” He licked his lips.

Norman smiled broadly at Andy’s happy moan. He was so glad he had decided to get Andy’s favorites. He placed the cheesecake to Andy’s lips again. “Want more babe? I know how much you love it.” He kissed Andy’s forehead. 

“Mmm, please,” he opened his mouth for another bite.

Norman slowly fed Andy the whole piece. He saw the pleasure on Andy’s face even with Andy’s eyes covered. Once the cheesecake was gone, Norman noticed that Andy had that sleepy sated look about him. He grabbed a few wipes and cleaned them both up. He left the blindfold on but untied Andy’s hands. He kissed the wrists and massaged them to make sure there no was numbness. He rolled Andy on his side and pressed his body against Andy’s back. “Enjoy dessert darling?” He kissed Andy’s neck. 

Andy lifted his head and pressed into the kiss. “Best lunch ever,” he beamed under the makeshift blindfold. “You spoil me too much sweetheart.”

“Oh I've only begun to spoil you love.” Norman removed the blindfold. He smiled as he saw that Andy’s eyes were closed. “Relaxed?” He kissed along Andy’s shoulder blades. 

“Mmm,” he purred. “Completely.” The sun was warm but the breeze kept it comfortable and the shade from the willow tree as well. He had never felt more relaxed. 

“Take a nap love. I've got you.” He gently rocked Andy on the mattress. 

He thought about putting up an argument about doing something else besides sleeping but Norman’s mouth and hands fluttering over him and the sound of the water next to them were causing him to lose the fight. “Maybe just a short one,” he yawned. 

Norman and hummed into Andy’s ear. He felt his man completely melt against him. In minutes Andy was out. Norman took in the scenery around him. He loved this place. It had been special to him since the moment he laid eyes on it. He had never brought anyone along with him. He wanted to share this peace with Andy.

Andy didn't notice how much he did for the people in their lives. He was a natural voice of authority and easy to follow. Their friends looked to him for advice and help. Not to mention the amazing job he was doing with his kids. Andy took the most care with Norman. While Norman worried about being a burden to his lover, Andy never made him feel that way. Norman sighed deeply. He curled around his lover, enjoying the closeness. 

After about an hour Norman decided to wake Andy. He retied the blindfold in place then reached into his messenger bag for something he needed. He gently rolled Andy on his stomach. Norman warmed the massage oil in his palms before placing his hands on Andy’s back. He slowly began to knead and massage the strong muscles there. 

Andy roused when he felt Norman rubbing his back. He was startled when he opened his eyes and couldn't see anything then remembered where they were and what they were doing. He felt himself  loosen up even more which he didn’t think was possible and he actually purred. “Hey,” his voice was deep and husky from sleep. “You didn’t sleep?”

“Hey Handsome. Nope, I was too busy thinking of all the nasty things I planned to do you once I woke you up” to emphasize his words he dropped his head and lightly bit Andy’s asscheek. “Did you sleep well, lover?”

More than Andy’s ears perked up at Norman’s teasing voice. “What sort of nasty things?” he growled. His mind was racing at the possibilities. Andy pressed back when he felt Norman nipping at his ass and moaned like a French whore. “Please, just yes, so much yes,” he begged. 

Norman chuckled. He knew how sensitive Andy’s ass was. Also knowing his man had a weakness for dirty talk he licked Andy’s other ass cheek before answering. “Oh I thought about tying you up again and fucking you into this air mattress until we deflated it. Or I could…” Norman licked the small dip in Andy’s lower back. When he let his tongue delve into the crack, they both moaned. “Do that. I do love to taste you.”

Andy pressed back against Norman’s tongue and gasped. “I, I think you should do both, boy.” He tried to use his daddy tone but failed miserably because he was too lost in his lover and what his boy was doing to him. Norman topped sometimes though usually Andy did, or bossy Norman topped from the bottom when he felt playful but for Norman to completely take over like this was a real treat for Andy. 

Norman used his hands to spread Andy’s cheeks. He placed light kisses along the sensitive flesh near Andy’s quivering hole. Norman knew just what Andy loved and he planned on giving it all to his lover today. Norman gripped Andy’s globes possessively. “Mine” he growled. As his face descended and his tongue licked out over Andy's hole, he growled again. 

Andy gasped as Norman’s tongue circled his opening. The sensitive nerves tingling at the contact but he needed more. He felt like a horny teenager needing to rut. Norman had worked him over so well that Andy was one bundle of sensation and every touch, every breath that caressed his skin shot thrills of pleasure through him. “Fuck me,” he hissed.  When he heard Norman growl he smiled. His boy was just as possessive of him as he was of his boy. “Yours Norman.” 

“Only mine.” Norman blew hot breath over Andy’s hole before licking and lapping at him again. Norman reached under Andy and grabbed his cock. He waited for the reaction as he secured the cock ring. “As for fucking you, oh I'm going to love. I promise.” He smiled against Andy’s sensitive skin. 

Andy was canting his hips so much he was lifting them off the mattress slightly. “Only yours sweetheart,” he nodded. His reward was Norman reaching beneath him and stroking his aching cock. The sensation overload was almost too much and he knew he was going to cum. Just as he started to feel the push over the edge he felt Norman clamp the cock ring closed. “No” he whimpered. It was only fair but God he was so close! When Norman said he was going to fuck him though it made up for it a little bit. “Tease,” he growled playfully. 

“Not a tease if you plan on pleasing and I do.” Norman buried his face in Andy’s spread cheeks. He didn't waste time talking anymore. He wanted to taste his man and make him whimper and writhe in pure pleasure. He had never rimmed anyone before Andy. Andy loved it and Norman loved giving that to him. As his tongue wiggled into the tight opening he tasted the savory flavor of his lover. Norman moaned. His hands fluttered over and caressed Andy’s tight toned cheeks. 

Andy felt the slick muscle work against his hole to loosen the muscles there and it sent shivers up his spine. He was admittedly very sensitive to touch but he hadn’t shared that intimacy with many people. He didn’t trust them with it really but Norman, he trusted Norman completely. He knew his lover would never use it against him nor would he ever degrade him or call him out for the sounds he made when he was touched like this. 

Andy felt Norman’s tongue breach his hole and slip inside him. His hips bucked on their own chasing the feeling of being stretched. Feeling the tongue inside him was so much different from anything else he’d ever experienced. It was so intimate, loving, personal beyond measure and it fucking felt incredible too! “Fuck Norman, so good baby. Your tongue feels so good inside me,” he moaned.  

Norman smiled at the little noises escaping Andy. He loved them all. His cock had begun to leak steadily as soon as he slid his tongue deep into Andy. “Fuck you taste good baby! Almost forgot how good this is.” He used his tongue to fuck Andy slowly, working his lover open. He moaned as Andy’s muscles squeezed his tongue. He loved everything about sex with Andy, but this was something powerful and so intimate. He was honored Andy trusted him with this. Norman slid his tongue as deep as it would go before removing it then sliding it in again. He hummed as he slid back inside. 

Andy was rutting against the air mattress at this point, his balls aching as his cock twitched and throbbed with each stab of Norman’s tongue. It felt so good but it just wasn’t enough to reach his release. “Please Norm, more. I need you inside me now.”

Norman had planned to milk Andy with his fingers but decided against it when he heard the plea in his man’s cry. Norman reached up to remove the blindfold. He rolled Andy onto his back. “I’m right here lover. Gonna make it so much better.” He lifted Andy’s legs so that one was hooked around his waist and the other was propped on Norman’s shoulder. His man was flexible and enjoyed the stretch. Norman lifted himself and lined his cock up with Andy’s hole. Very slowly he slid the tip of his cock inside Andy. 

Andy blinked up at Norman when the blindfold was removed. When his eyes focused and adjusted to the light he fell in love with the beautiful man all over again. His dark hair, scruffy beard, tan skin and muscled body were the hottest things Andy had ever laid eyes on. He gasped when Norman pressed inside of him and the flared head breached. He was loose from Norman’s rimming but Andy didn’t bottom often so it was an adjustment. Once the ring of muscle started to relax and adjust to Norman’s girth Andy nodded for him to continue before leaning up for a kiss. 

“Slow love, I don't want to hurt you,” Norman whispered against Andy’s lips. He kissed the man deeply. Norman slid a little further inside of Andy, just holding his position. He knew Andy didn't bottom much and was aware what an adjustment it could be. He only wanted Andy to feel pleasure. His hand traveled up to the back of Andy’s neck. He squeezed gently. 

Andy’s position had him spread open wide. He knew Norman was being gentle with him and he loved it but his desperation to cum was far greater than his fear of the pain. Using the leg wrapped around Norman’s waist he pressed down and simultaneously bucked his hips up driving Norman in as deep as he would go. They both moaned at the pleasurable sensation. Andy blinked back tears at the stinging sensation but God it felt so good! “More!”

Norman gasped as Andy thrust up and pressed down at the same time. “Fuck!” He swore softly. “In a minute baby. I promise. Norman noted the tears shining in Andy’s eyes. He pressed forward and up gently letting Andy feel all of his cock as it filled him. Norman rolled Andy’s balls in his hand careful not to squeeze. It took all his self-control not to start fucking Andy like a wild man. “God you are so fucking, tight babe.” Norman’s eyes were glazed and a lopsided grin appeared on his face. Andy was trembling just a little below him. “You are so beautiful, love.” 

Andy worked his muscles, clenching down around Norman. He could feel his lover twitching and throbbing inside him and knew how much it was taking for Norman to hold back right now. He reached up and cupped his boy’s face. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” He grabbed a handful of Norman’s hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss as he twitched beneath him.   

“I love you more darlin’.” Norman moaned as Andy pulled at his hair. Norman opened to let Andy’s tongue explore his mouth, as he did Norman began moving. His strokes were slow and deep. He ran his hands over Andy’s chest. Short nails scraped over sensitive nipples. “Want to hear you, baby. Love it when you ask me.” 

Andy gripped Norman’s hair just a little tighter and ran his nails along Norman’s back. “Fuck me, sweetheart. Make me scream,” he growled. 

Norman’s pupils blew wide. “Fuck yes!” He pushed deeper and faster, his hips bucking at a rapid pace. He moaned loudly as Andy’s nails scraped his skin. He twisted his pelvis slightly as he pressed up on a thrust, nailing Andy’s prostate. He barely contained himself at the look on Andy’s face. He wanted to make his man feel good as well as cum hard. He sought out Andy’s mouth. He bit and pulled at Andy’s bottom lip. 

Andy dug his nails into Noman’s back as he started pistoning in and out of him. He felt so full and stretched and it was perfect. “So good Norm, so fucking big sweetheart.” He saw stars when Norman hit his prostate. “Christ!” he gasped and bucked up hard. He watched Norman’s muscles work and felt them twist beneath his fingers as he ran his hands up and down Norman’s back. His cock was throbbing against its confines. He clenched down as Norman thrust each time wanting to bring him just as much pleasure as he was feeling. “Harder baby.”

“So demanding,” Norman chuckled. He licked and sucked at Andy’s collarbone. A delightfully naughty thought occurred to Norman. His laugh deepened. He shifted Andy up more so that his ass was higher on Norman’s stomach but it didn't interfere with the faster harder pace Norman set. He watched Andy intently. He knew Andy was close to his breaking point. He kissed down to Andy’s nipples. Giving them both equal attention. Norman petted Andy’s stomach as he slammed into him. “So fucking tight. Perfect love.” 

Andy reached out and raked his nails down Norman’s chest as he felt himself being repositioned. Just as Norman’s mouth latched around his nipple he rubbed Norman’s and pinched at them. He groaned at the added sensation and he felt precum leaking across his stomach. “So good,” he sighed as he met him thrust for thrust. 

Andy let his hands continue down Norman’s stomach until it came to the place where their bodies were coupled together. Being bent in half the way he was Andy was able to reach between them and run his fingers over Norman’s dick as it slipped out of him and on the way back in. 

Norman allowed Andy to play with his cock until he was ready for the next step in his plan. He pinned Andy’s wrists to the mattress with his hands. He didn't slow his thrusts as he bent lower. He licked Andy’s stomach. He gave the man a dazzlingly wicked grin before he bent further and dropped his head. He removed Andy’s cock ring with his teeth carefully. Then he swallowed Andy’s cock. He moaned as he sucked and fucked his lover. Thankful again for both of their flexibility. 

Andy tried to moan, cry, gasp, form words, anything as he felt Norman’s mouth descend on him. He’d never seen anyone take a cock ring off with their teeth and the sensation alone was enough to make Andy’s balls ache but when Norman started sucking him, his body went haywire. Being filled and sucked by his boy at the same time sent him slamming into an orgasm so epic that he blacked out for a moment. He was pretty sure he had yelled something along the lines of “cum for me boy” or it could have been “cum at me boy” or fuck it could have been “boy cum me” for all he could focus right now. 

Norman’s body registered Andy’s command for what it was. He swallowed Andy’s release as he came deep inside his lover. He moaned loudly around the mouthful. His entire body went rigid then limp as the orgasm ripped through him. He took his mouth off Andy with a wet pop. He was panting. “Fuck that was so good.” Norman caressed Andy’s face and hair after he released the man’s wrists. Norman gently repositioned them so they could lay comfortably without Norman pulling out yet. He kissed Andy’s neck. “I love you, Andy.” His voice was husky in Andy’s ear. 

He was still floating as he was repositioned. Coming back to himself enough to move he gathered Norman in his arms and held him impossibly close. He couldn’t touch the man enough right now. Andy lifted his head and kissed Norman’s neck just above his collar. “I love you too Norman,” he smiled happily. He could still feel Norman’s flaccid length inside him and didn’t move at all, allowing Norman to dictate when he removed it. Andy focused on placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach and petting his boy. “This was all so amazing Norm, so perfect. Thank you.”

“You deserve amazing and perfect love. You're so welcome. I thought we could watch the sunset over those hills and eat dinner before heading back.” 

Norman nuzzled Andy’s neck. He let himself slide from Andy reluctantly. Once their breathing had returned to normal he lifted Andy until they were both standing. He lead his man into the water where they kissed and washed each other lazily. Together they moved the mattress to the bed of the truck and ate dinner cuddled together naked in a blanket watching as the sun set. 


End file.
